


Baby Blues

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Adult Versions Of Characters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Violence, Fluff, Love, Married Ships, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have been married for three years. They have a stable life, careers, and can afford most anything they want. The only thing they don't have yet have come to desire - a baby. Sasha who works as a group therapist for teen girls. Introduces them to a girl who wants a better life for her unborn child. Due to awful circumstances regarding her impregnation and the situation she is stuck in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

"Oh Eren! That smells *so* good." Sasha groaned as she breathed in the flavorful aroma of the food laid on the dining table. "My mouth is *watering*." She took in another breath and slowly exhaled it. Connie her long time boyfriend sat next to her. He held a loosely fisted hand to his mouth while chuckling.

"Jeez. You would eat shit in a casserole if it smelled decent." Levi pointedly told her and sat at the head of the table. Since they were dining at he and Eren's own home. 

"I sure would! If Eren was the one who cooked it and made it look half as decent as this." Sasha continued taking in all the array of dishes. Not favoring a particular one. Sasha would have the pleasure of equally enjoying all of them. Food was food especially Eren's quality of cooking.

There was a seat being scooted out and harried shuffling as Hange took a seat. Armin had been the one to pull it out for her and was pushing it back in place, "Sorry we're a bit late! I was in the lab analyzing a new strain of mitochondria. Not to mention traffic was freaking brutal." Hange told them in a rush and then excitedly reached over to touch Mikasa's expanding belly. "Awww Mikasa! I just can't wait to meet you and Erwin's baby."

A faint blush covered the dark haired girl's face. Erwin walked by where she sat, he was helping Eren pour wine, and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Yeah. I have three months left. Yet I am already the size of a house."

"No you're not. You look beautiful." Erwin smiled as he poured Armin's glass for him. Mikasa giving him loving eyes, he gave her an admiring smirk.

Levi who seemed to be a bit on edge - more so than usual. Began wondering again why Eren had felt the need to bring everyone over there for dinner. Of course they had some exciting news, but why couldn't it have been delivered with a phone call? Or maybe one of those grotesquely cute announcement cards? Now he was surrounded by jibbering idiots except for Erwin and he had to be lenient with Mikasa (for multiple reasons).

Finally Eren sat down next to his husband Levi, Erwin sat down next to his wife, and everyone stared at each other for a moment of anticipatory silence.

"I want to thank you all for taking the time to come over. So that you all can share in our wonderful news." Eren began with a smile. Everyone grabbed their filled wine glasses, waiting for him to finish his announcement. "Levi and I have been happily married for three years now. And well..."

"We think its time to have a brat or two of our own." Levi impishly finished for him. Then proceeded to take a sip from his glass.

Eren playfully shoved Levi's shoulder, turning his attention back to their stunned guests, "Yes, exactly what my charming husband just said. We haven't decided on the how yet. Only that we want a child and are surveying our options."

"Oh wow! That is so awesome. Totally happy for you guys!" Hange excitedly gushed. Armin squeezed her thigh his wedding band glinting. They had been trying for a couple of years now without much success. He knew she was genuinely elated, but it may hurt her a little. "Maybe you could do a surrogate? I have some friends in that department."

"Thanks Hang, we'll take it into consideration." Eren beamed across at her.

"Levi, a father, huh?" Erwin grinned over at his best friend. "I don't know how to feel about that."

"There is nothing for you *to* feel about it. Are you afraid that I can outparent you?" Levi prodded right back at him.

"Heh. We will have to see in the next eighteen years or so, now won't we?" The blond man asked him - only receiving a subtle nod from Levi.

"You two are seriously not wagering on my child and my brother's future child are you?" Mikasa asked both of them, a smile on her face, and a dangerous tone in her voice.

Both of the men instantly shut up pretending to be interested in Eren serving dinner.

XXXX

Connie noticed that Sasha was barely eating in the middle of dinner. Where she had been so thrilled at the culinary bliss before. She seemed to be only moving the food around with her fork. He took this as a major sign that something was wrong. Eren also noticed this as well.

"Are you feeling alright, Sasha? Did something I made not taste very good?" Eren asked her voice brimming with concern.

Sasha tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled weakly at Eren, "No. Heavens no. It tastes scrumptious as always."

"What's upsetting you then babe?" Connie asked rubbing her back. Trying to coax whatever was wrong with her out.

She was quiet for a long moment, feeling all of their friend's gazes upon her. Sasha finally spoke up, "You all know I am a counselor for young teen girls. There is a girl in particular, who went missing from our therapy sessions for a few months." Sasha took in a breath,"Well, she showed back up a few days ago. And she is big pregnant probably about eight months along. She is only sixteen years old, but she was covered in bruises."

"Oh my god..." Mikasa breathed out with concern. "That is just terrible."

"She confided in me she is looking to give the baby up for adoption. But she doesn't want to be questioned about her assault. Nor about the person who impregnated her." Sasha finished speaking then looked at Eren and Levi. She held an air of empathetic guilt.

Eren was speechless, not knowing exactly what to say. Levi automatically knew what she was inferring.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruin the atmosphere. But I am worried about her and the welfare of her baby. And since you want a child..." Sasha let her words hang in the air.

"I would need to--" Eren started to say discuss it with his husband. But he was quickly interrupted by said husband. "We will discuss this in private after everyone has left." Levi told her his face unreadable. "Now please eat before Corndog and my wife start bickering over you not eating."

An annoyed look crossed Connie's features at the crude nickname. However he just seemed to let it slide and instead focused on eating along with dinner conversation.

"That was mean." Eren whispered over the brim of his wine glass.

Levi kissed his husband's cheek and whispered in his ear, "No it was endearing."


	2. Group Discussion

The rest of the celebratory dinner for the announcement went on as planned. All of their friends ate their fill, talked about funny moments in their past, and what the future could possibly hold for all of them. Mostly everyone was trying to imagine Eren and Levi as the typical parents. There was not however anything 'typical' about them. Especially where there careers were concerned. The both of them being household names. Practically celebrities as far as the world was concerned. 

Levi co owned a multi billion dollar lucrative business with Erwin. They made everything from medical supplies to army equipment to provisional devices for NASA. All of their ventures brought in unimaginable profit. It helped that Levi was a corporate ladder cut throat and systemically shoved other corporations underwater. Where Erwin was the congenial face and could practically sweet talk them into Fort Knox. Together they were a world wide force to be reckoned with. In a few years they would be in other product areas as well. There wasn't a single financial site or news channel that stopped talking about them in some fashion. Not to mention every science geek or premiere businessman who wanted to emulate their success.

Then there was Eren who had his hands in things - that are glorious and monoliths to all things nerdom. Eren being the CEO of an anime studio and the head chairman of a voice actors guild. When he wasn't doing that he was organizing and attending charities. Levi begrudgingly considered it one of his admirable qualities. Practically his partner lived to benefit humanity. The man went so far as cosplaying his companies most notable characters, showing up at random children's hospitals, and entertaining kids for hours on end. Or he would go on excursions to poverty stricken third world countries. Even though he probably should have been busy signing new talent or even going over artist's scene panels. Levi sighing with a migraine and a smirk as he approved bank transactions on his phone. For what Eren called the 'benefit of the greater good'. 

Now they wanted to bring a child perhaps even multiple children in their lives. Obviously being a gay couple - consisting of two biological males. Even with Levi's company's biological breakthroughs as well as their technological ones. He could not even yet successfully have Eren birth a child. So it was down to a surrogate or that of an adoption. If they went the surrogate route, it was decided they would have twins. One being from Eren's genes and the other of Levi's. And as much as Levi wanted that option. Of having children that were partially theirs biologically. Eren being the big hearted person he was. He wanted to adopt a child instead.

After Sasha had brought up the girl in her therapy sessions, looking for prospective parents for her unborn child. Eren kept looking at her, nipping at his bottom lip, and Levi could practically hear the gears turning in his head. He knew the moment that everyone else had left and they had a chance to talk with Sasha. It wouldn't be much of a conversation about 'considering' her patient's case. No. Eren had already decided he wanted to help this girl. A girl he knew nothing about and become the parent - No. They become this unborn child's parents. And he was biting his lip trying to think of how to convey this to his husband. His husband who already knew and was just anticipating how he was going to be told.

XXXX

"Thank you for the delicious meal! And sweetheart you are going to make fantastic parents." Hange told Eren as she hugged him tightly at the door. Then she moved to Levi, who grunted at her affectionate squeeze. Armin gave his best friend a short embrace after she managed to let go. He knew how over emotional his wife could get. Especially in affairs that concerned Eren and Levi of all people.

"You two be safe on the way home, okay?" Eren stated to the both of them as they started to cross the threshold to the porch. The two of them smiled in response and murmured to him that they would. Armin also made sure to let Eren know, he wanted details about this discussion tonight with Sasha. He nodded to the blonde that he would.

Once the door was closed to the house and Eren heard their footsteps disappear from ear shot. He walked from the entryway, which everyone else had already departed. Into the large expanse known as the living room. Levi sat in his overstuffed leather chair with a glass of wine. Erwin had sat in the other matching chair across from Levi. On the couch sat Connie and Sasha - her hand on his knee and his hand on hers. Eren's sister Mikasa was nowhere in sight.

"She said that she was feeling exhausted and she trusts your judgement on this matter." Erwin grinned at Eren and swirled his glass of scotch on the rocks. "Levi told her to rest in a guest room."

The only answer Eren could think of was, "Oh, alright", he said with a head bob. His hands stuffed in his front pockets. A habit of his when he was antsy or unsure of how to proceed. Levi cleared his throat impassively and made a gesture for Eren to 'come hither'. His husband had him sit in his lap. Also knowing if Levi had any off color comments, he could just murmur them safely to Eren with this arrangement. "So..Sasha.."

Sasha's head perked up from where it had been resting against Connie's shoulder. She watched a moment as Eren kept rolling his hands on his legs in a smoothing fashion. Before she could begin to speak. She really didn't know what they wanted to know. This had all been a little more than impromptu. Plus this was a patient of hers and even with the best of intentions. Sasha didn't know how much she could say. 

"What do you know about her?" It was Erwin who broke the growing silence. Thank god. 

"Well not much..." she made a grimace "First, I need to state. If any of what I say is repeated. I could lose my job and the trust of my girls. I hope that is clear. Not that I don't consider any of you untrustworthy. But sometimes things fall out of our mouths."

"Loose lips sink ships. Got'cha." Levi nodded. "Now please answer the question."

"Mina is a good girl with some issues." Sasha told them hesitantly, Levi gave her a 'You don't say?' expression, and Connie gave her a reassuring leg squeeze. "She had stayed in school up until the disappearance. Almost an honor roll student, sociable, and liked by most of her peers."

Eren was fully paying attention to all that she was saying and was trying to imagine how a girl like that could be troubled. He continued listening as she spoke, but he had his mind already partially made up. Levi might struggle against the idea though, he had been so set on a surrogate. Eren really didn't understand the necessity of genes - well he did and he didn't. Where he really didn't care how he became a father.

"It was about a year ago that she stopped by a session. She sat in the far back and kept to herself, listening to the other girls speak. Occasionally she would clap or nod her head in understanding when someone shared. A week later we coaxed her to share." This is where Sasha really started to get nervous. "Mina told us about her parents who are never home and when they are its constant bickering. She told us about how she turned to self mutilation. Right before she left she was making some real progress...."

"Then something happened to change all that?" Eren asked his heart already tensed. His stomach felt like it was twisting with anxiety. He had a habit of becoming overly empathetic. Another reason why watching the news was restricted or he would cry for a few hours. Lamenting about those who needed help.

Sasha began nodding her head in response, "She was ecstatic about meeting some guy. Mina said that he is a part of the military police and he had helped her to stop cutting. That she was just coming to say 'goodbye' and 'thank you' before moving on." There was a deep pause for reflection. "Then she recently came back with bruises and was undeniably pregnant. I tried talking to her solo, but she refused to do so. All Mina would tell me is - 'If you want to help me. Find adoptive parents. No questions about my situation or how I got pregnant'."

"A military police officer, hm?" Erwin straightened in his chair and started to rub his chin in thought. "They can be known to be rather brash."

"What Eyebrows meant to say is - narcissistic assholes driven by testosterone and who believe they are god's gift to the world. The officer probably thought she should be grateful to even know him." Levi said in a somber tone and rolled his eyes in a bored fashion.

"You two sure know a bit about their type..." Connie hinted at the two men. "Do you work with MP's often?"

Erwin chuckled amused, "More than we would like. We are currently doing a zoning project with them."

"Can we not talk about work?" Levi groaned and rubbed his forehead with a hand. Then he passed a look to Sasha, "I already know what Eren wants, but I need some input as well. Right now, I really don't know. This was such a rushed discussion. Why not give me a few days to process, alright?"

XXXX

Eren was practically beaming with delight because that meant Levi might accept. This meant over the course of the next few days he needed to warm him up to the idea. Which meant he needed to know more about this Mina girl. So that he could properly pull on his heartstrings.

"Do you think we could meet her for lunch or dinner sometime?" Eren asked Sasha with a hopeful smile on his face. 

Sasha had to consider this for a few seconds, "I mean I can try. She has been difficult conversing with as of late. I will let you know after tomorrow's session."

"That would be terrific." Levi tried to sound interested for his husband's sake. It was quite obvious the talk was over with and Erwin would be staying over with Mikasa. He helped escort Connie and Sasha to the door like proper hosts.

They all took turns hugging each other and Sasha as well as Connie, thanked them for their hospitality. When they departed from their home, they settled in for the evening.


	3. Hope For Tomorrow

"Mina you get your ass in here!" The girl's father bellowed from in the kitchen. He sat at the small round wooden table, with a newspaper in his grip, and an expression of distaste as he saw her. "I don't give a damn if you're pregnant. You have chores to do just like your mother."

Mina's mother quietly hovered over the breakfast she was making and did not even glance at her daughter. She never stepped in when her father belittled her. Most times she would leave the room or get busy doing a task. As he screamed at Mina or went so far as to strike her. He hadn't hit her lately because of the baby. Mina could tell that he wanted to though - just grab her by the hair and fling her around. 

"Yes daddy" she numbly told him and started to set the table. 

Ever since becoming pregnant by Boris an MP - her father had become more dormant in his hateful attitude. As if there was some sort of pride to be had from who impregnated her. The bristly attitude that remained towards her was the same as always. Mina was never good enough. She excelled academically, she was somewhat a popular kid, and even had taken up being superior in athletics. Hoping that something she did would appease her father. None of it ever had. Not until she had brought Boris home. 

Her father had bonded with him almost immediately. Mina regretfully understanding why. They were so similar that most times it hurt thinking about it. She had heard the wives tale - that daughters date those who remind them of their fathers. While sons date someone who reminds them of their mothers. Mina's mind mentally revolted in disgust.

"Is Boris coming over for dinner tonight?" Her mother asked as she brought the food to be served. Of Course Mina's father was the first to be attended to. "He is such a charming boy. You chose nicely."

Mina's father snorted, " Mina may have chose someone respectable, but that god awful bulge is anything but. You better be glad he has stuck around like he has." He had his fork with a melty piece of egg, pointing at her while he spoke, before shoving it in his mouth with a grunt.

She had to keep from sardonically laughing at them both. Yeah. Mina had chosen well alright. Boris was a man who was sweet as pie in public and behind doors...he beat her like a punching bag, emotionally manipulated her, and forced himself on her. If being a cruel womanizer was a respectable quality. Mina had plucked the shiniest apple in the orchard.

"I don't know." Mina said trying to eat her pancakes slowly. Lately food hadn't agreed too well with her. "I haven't seen him in over a week. When he told me to find a place to put the baby for adoption."

"That's a smart idea. The man has a career after all. Not to mention an incapable girly." Her father muttered around a mouthful of food. "Maybe you can try again later on for one that isn't" he took a swig of coffee "a bastard."

Mina's mother's eyebrows barely raised from the insult as she buttered her toast. That was the most commentary she was going to give on the subject. Because her father was 'king of the castle' and any lip earned you a stitch. Deep down inside Mina wanted to keep her child, but this was no life for one. She had nothing to offer except the fact she could find a loving family. 

Wasn't that what caring parents were suppose to do? Make sure to ensure a better life they never had for their offspring?

Mina was going to do just that. Even if it meant fighting for it tooth and nail.

XXXX

The therapy session had already started when she arrived. Ms. Blouse waved at her with acknowledgement and she waved back with much less enthusiasm. She was hoping after their last talk that she would be able to help her. It had been nearly impossible to make it here. Her father worked during the day, but her mother watched her like a hawk. Mainly out of fear of what her father would do, if she did anything 'stupid'. Since it was a Saturday the meetings were held a bit after lunch.

Mina took her usual seat in the far back and she kept from sharing her recent situation. The group wasn't for any one problem. It was a private forum to talk about anything. Some of the girls were alcoholics, drug addicts, had eating disorders, were self mutilators like herself, or just needed to vent in a healthy way. Ms. Blouse was a kind woman who took her job very seriously and Mina knew she genuinely cared for each of them. But sometimes caring can only get people so far.

She listened as a girl talked about stealing her sister's piggy bank; to feed her rampaging addiction. Another talked about how she sometimes wished she would simply die. Mina could sympathize with that. One girl cried about how she was losing her singing voice from forced vomiting. After those who had wanted to speak had spoken, tears were dried, and words of comfort were given. Ms. Blouse gave an empowerment speech to end it and if they ever needed anything - she was a phone call away.

Mina had grabbed her purse and was going to head out too. When Ms. Blouse gently grabbed her by the elbow and asked if she could have a moment with her. She didn't disagree. Ms. Blouse shut the door to the library's private meeting room and motioned for her to take a seat at the very front. Where she pulled a chair to sit across from Mina.

"How are you doing?" Ms. Blouse smiled warmly with a bit of worry. "How is the baby?"

"We are both as fine and healthy as we can be." The counselor seemed to frown at that. "Is there a particular reason why you want to speak with me?" Mina asked as she started picking at her shirt's unraveling hem. A nervous habit of hers. 

"That's good to hear I suppose." Sasha slightly grinned at her quirk and thought that was something Eren might do. She could see Eren totally adoring this girl. "I have some friends interested in meeting you. They may want to adopt your child."

"What do you mean 'may'?" Mina asked reproachfully. "Either they do or they don't. I can understand the meeting, but a baby is a baby. The only question should be is 'do I want to choose them?'." 

Sasha held up two hands defensively, "Okay. I probably should have phrased that better." She sighed deeply and placed a hand on the girl's knee. "Will you meet with them?"

"When?" Mina looked into her eyes with a thousand questions.

"Whenever you would like." Ms. Blouse gave her an encouraging smile. Totally glossing over the fact Levi had asked for some time to think. This girl didn't have the luxury of time. A blind person could even surmise that much. "The sooner the better."

"Tomorrow?" She said quickly without even needing to think. Mina didn't know when Boris would pop back up. Unlike her father he beat her anyway he liked. He could care less about the baby inside her. Her dad also worked during the day again too. "At lunch. I can meet you here and you can take me?" Mina's voice came out like a plea.

The moment Mina made the decision - Sasha had started texting Eren with the info.

It did not take long for a reply. The answer was of course, 'yes'.

"Tomorrow it is." The counselor smiled happily and after they stood to leave she hugged her.

They hugged for a good moment. Mina almost forgot what real affection had felt like and she hoped her child experienced this warm feeling. Every single day of their life.


	4. Treading On Eggshells

The comfort of her room was usually her only means of sanctuary. A place where Mina could lock the door on the rest of the world. Where dreams came more easily before being crushed outside of it. She spent most of her free time in there and cherished every second alone that was given. Except when her parents would scream at one another. A few months ago neither of them were really home. It was not until Mina became pregnant that they were there more often. And when she was avoiding Boris, something she learned she shouldn't do, it was easier to ignore him in her room. Her parents weren't there to open the front door for him. Only now they were.

She sat on the bed in a sort of numb state, as Boris sat next to her, and he tried talking to her like a boyfriend would. Mina was partially tuning him out and thinking about the next day. In her head she was already planning on letting them know without saying too much - that they really needed to adopt her baby. If she could give them her child right now even via cesarean she would. Because Boris was playing docile at this moment, but one couldn't say how he would be five minutes from now.

Mina listened as he droned on about his shitty day at work and how they were fighting this rogue terrorist group called 'The Titans'. Possibly soon he would be on a mission in a foreign land to intervene. It all sounded like some horribly plotted action movie to her. She did not dare to voice that though. Nor did she say that she hoped he was killed in action.

"Where did you go today?" Boris took her hand into his and he searched her eyes for a moment. She wanted to tell him 'nowhere', but he inclined his head to her sneakers. "Not to one of those 'estrogen fueled crying sessions' I hope. You don't need any of that bullshit. Its all a crock, you know." 

"No. I only stopped by because Ms. Blouse found a family for the baby." Mina said in a slow way, making sure to not say something wrong. Anything she said could have been wrong and she braced herself for a blow. When she wasn't greeted by one it confused her.

Boris made some sort of grunt in response, "Yeah. I have been thinking about that and I think we should raise the baby. Not some strangers who might be gay kiddie diddlers." He acted repulsed by this idea, but she had seen his sideways glances at minor girls. "We will be a great family and move out of this country where they send me. Of course we will need to get married first."

All of what he had said tore at her insides like razor blades. She was the one who had finally convinced him about adoption. Mina probably had a great chance at prospective parents tomorrow. He was not about to ruin this opportunity. Even if it made him mad to the point of brutally killing her. She was not going to put her child in danger by letting Boris 'father' it. Mina needed them to be in a safe place and after they were protected. There were plans to get away from him, her parents, and to start her life over.

"Is there a problem with that, Mina?" He gripped her wrist so tightly she whimpered. She shook her head quickly and the grip became tighter. "Don't you dare lie to me. We are keeping the baby. You are not going to see that shrink anymore or any of those wimpy girls. Do you hear me?" Maybe he was going to hit her then.

She swore if he put anymore pressure on that part of her limb; it would surely snap in half at this point. A few months ago he had dislocated her shoulder. Over the fact that she hadn't done his laundry because she was too fatigued to do so.

"I understand." There was a tense pause and she met his eyes. "Crystal clear, sir."

"Good." He kissed her forehead while letting go of her arm. "Now get naked. I have to leave soon and be up early in the morning."

Mina watched as he started to undress and she felt like she would be violently ill. She never wanted to have sex again after meeting him, but there was not much room for choice. When they first started dating she didn't want to then. Truly believing he loved her enough to wait. Mina had been wrong when he continuously forced his way inside of her. It became easier to let him do as he pleased.

As she laid down on the bed and he started telling her how beautiful she was. Mina was no longer there. Her mouth made sounds to please him, her body moved to his specifications, but she was somewhere far away. Too busy being another person and leading an extraordinary life.


	5. Dare To Dream

"Hey babe." A cheery voice greeted Levi as he entered the house and started to take off his suit jacket. Eren continued to speak to him from the kitchen as he continued prepping dinner. Levi would never understand why he insisted on doing everything. They could afford a staff of servants. The only exception being the weekly maid. "How was your day?"

He placed the suit jacket in the entryway closet to be dry cleaned later on. Then made his way into the kitchen where Eren was peeling potatoes. He looked so cute in his apron and with that loving smile. When Levi placed his arms around his waist from behind, he kissed his neck, and Eren made an amused sound.

"Stressful as per usual. Not much else and Erwin is coming by later to go over diagrams." He murmured in his husband's ear as he continued kissing. Until Eren stopped what he was doing and turned around to place his arms around his neck. They shared a semi deep kiss before breaking a part. "What about you? How was your day?"

Eren gave him a peck on the lips while he considered his words. There was no specific way to say it he assumed. Either way Levi would go through with it, because he knew Eren would want him to. All he had to do was be honest with him and try to smooth over any attitude he gave him about it. Just like ripping off a bandaid. 

"Eren? What's going on?" Levi asked sighing and breaking his embrace from him. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Then he took a seat at the island and waited for whatever ludicrous idea, his husband had been concocting.

"Sasha texted me earlier after her therapy session and she had spoken with Mina." Eren told him as he moved his potatoes to where the other was sitting. He took a seat across from him and started to peel them again. Levi's face had become an unreadable mask. Though there was nothing about it that kept him from continuing. "I know it is on short notice..."

"And?" Levi rolled his hand for him to spit it out already.

"Mina would like to meet with us tomorrow at lunch." Eren saw a glint of disapproval in his husband's steel eyes. "I am assuming Sasha will be bringing her over."

Levi was quiet for a few moments as he stared at Eren. He quietly drummed his fingers on the counter top and he seemed to be deep in thought. They both knew he could just give in agreeing or he could ruin their evening with arguing. Not to mention meeting the girl wasn't a definite agreement. For all they knew it could be a bust. Or the girl could milk them for financial gain and not give them a child. Levi knew that Eren had his heart set on doing this and he could just not fathom why! He hadn't even met the girl in question yet.

"Sure. Whatever." He ran a hand through his hair. "Just don't get your hopes too up."

"Oh Levi!" Eren jumped out of his wooden chair and ran around the island to hug him. "Thank you so much. We won't regret this. I just know it."

There was a sound between a snort and a chuckle that came from Levi, "Okay brat. Calm down its only an introduction. I am not making any promises." He kissed the top of Eren's head and Eren kissed him deeply on the lips. 

"I should finish dinner." Eren murmured against his husband's lips. "We can take dessert to bed."

XXXX

Erwin had come over some time after dinner with an arm full of blue prints. Not to mention he had a brief case full of diagrams. He was also telling Levi something about a possible Skype meeting with architects. Which was a strong indicator that, they may not get that 'dessert in bed' after all. Most people assumed that when you ran a company - you barked a few orders and signed some paperwork. Then lounged around the rest of the day. That might be true for some head honchos, but not for 'Freedom International'. Erwin gave Eren an apologetic smile as the two made their way into the office. The door closed behind them and setting things up could be heard.

There wasn't much for Eren to do as they attended to business. He could sit in there with them, but it would be dreadfully dull. So he went up to their bedroom, pulled out his laptop, and got into the over sized bed. He had already watched the pilot episodes for a new show they were airing. It was about a land overrun with man eating creatures and the human world was on the brink of extinction. Levi had watched some it with him and had called it somewhat 'unsettling'. Otherwise the kids should eat it up with no problem. Another otaku fueled success for 'Studio 104 Productions'. 

He was going to check his email maybe even his social media for fan updates. When he had a video call from none other than Armin. The blond was sitting in his study and he looked overly eager about something. Eren's mind however was drawing a blank. He knew he was suppose to talk with him about something.

"I knew that you would forget." Armin said rolling his eyes and then laughing. "What happened after dinner?"

"Oh! Oh yeah. Really sorry about that." He apologized to his best friend, who just shook his head in response. It was not an uncommon thing for Eren to be scatterbrained. "The girl's name is Mina and she has a horrible back story. What Sasha was willing to tell us anyway. We are going to meet her tomorrow, here at our house."

"You must be serious about this then. It is a big step." Armin studied his face for a moment. "Are you sure you can go through with it? Adoption can be a strenuous endeavor."

There was a pause between the two of them, but Eren smiled at him tiredly. It had been a long day for him.

"I know. There is no explaining it. Armin I just know this is the right thing to do." Another grin tugged at his lips. "Please trust me. Levi is even realizing it might not be so bad."

Armin sighed with resignation, knowing perfectly well that his mind was made up. There was no changing it once it was. All he could truly do was support his decision in the end and hope for the best of out comes.

"You should get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you." He told Eren as his way of calling it a night.

The brunette nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I will tell you how tomorrow goes."

"That's what you said last time too." Armin pointed out jokingly.

Eren shared in the laughter, "Well you always remind me, but I do tell you in the end."

"Goodnight Eren." 

"Goodnight Armin."

Then the both of them ended the call. He had stayed up for a little while longer. Eren imagining what the new day would bring. What this Mina would be like and if she would choose them as parents for her child. Of course Levi was still being slightly obstinate, but he knew that he would come around. All he had to do was see the good that could come out of this. If things went the way they were suppose to. In a month or so they would be parents.


	6. New Horizon

The whole morning Eren had been running around fretting. If their already immaculate home wasn't clean before, then it most certainly was now, and all due to Eren making sure all was perfect. Levi had tried to help him, hoping the extra hands would calm him to a degree, though it did not work in his favor. For all it was worth he had earned a shove into his leather recliner. A demand from Eren to stay put unless specifically told otherwise. Levi had never seen Eren this consumed and if Levi had seen him like this, it was a long while ago.

Levi watched him darting around from above his book, his husband faintly reminding him of a cartoon roadrunner, and he had to hold back a light chuckle. Meeting this girl Mina must mean more to him than it probably should. Even if the meeting didn't pan out as expected by Eren - they had other avenues of obtaining a child of their own. No sense in going above and beyond for something like this. Levi also taking into account this could just be a part of his cynical outlook on life. That is one of the reasons why he loved Eren. Eren offered him a fresh shift of perspective. All of that man's storm clouds have silver linings.

When the giant grandfather clock in the living room announced it was eleven in the morning. Eren darted down the stairs and made a dash to the kitchen. Levi shaking his head at how much anticipation Eren still had pent up. He heard cabinets opening, the fridge being perused through, and the sound of the oven being preheated. Obviously Eren was going to make a snack for their visitor or he was going to outdo himself. Levi sat his book down on the coffee table and made his way to the kitchen.

Eren was in the midst of making finger sandwiches, tea cakes, and a fruit n' veggie platter. As he sectioned another sandwich into sixes. Levi wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck. His husband seemed to mumbling something to himself, barely registering Levi was there, he was that engrossed in his task, "Hey, brat. Please turn around and look at me."

"I don't have time....should have started prepping the food earlier," Eren quickly rambled as he finished his last systematically made sandwich and cut into more sixths. He shrugged out of Levi's embrace and turned to making the cake. His husband following him and nearly forcefully turning him around. Eren's big eyes taking his husband in, "What is it Levi?"

"Breathe," Levi told him in a gentle as can be voice. He even went through the motions of taking in a deep breath himself. Which Levi surprisingly found that he needed. All of this baby talk was making him feel anxious as well. Perhaps somewhere along the line he had become excited too.

The fact that this afternoon could result in gaining a child. All that they had dreamed about coming to fruition. Levi found himself thinking of being a father, even if the situation wasn't ideal, there was going to be some merit to it. There was a girl coming over who needed their help and hopefully in a few months everyone was satisfied with the outcome.

Eren leaned against Levi and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He took in several deep breaths, with each exhale his arms loosened, and he started to tremble just a bit. A sign of the adrenaline slowly ebbing from his system. Levi kissed the top of Eren's head, murmuring how it was going to be alright, and Eren pulled away nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, Levi. You always seem to know exactly what I need." Eren rubbed his hands against his thighs; just like he did while speaking to Sasha after the dinner party. It was a sign that he was still nervous. Not knowing where to place his focus. "I love you, but I need to finish making this."

Levi simply gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, he cleared his throat, "I love you too. And yeah, you should get on that." Eren gave him a knowing look. One that said he knew that Levi was getting attached to the idea. Somehow he had been won over and was coming to terms with possibly being a father. Levi gave him a playful shove, a tiny smirk on his lips, "Don't get too carried away brat."

"Yes sir." Eren teased him with a mock salute, which made Levi arch his eyebrow, before he turned away, and went back to reading his book. Regardless of what the future held for all who were involved. There was one thing for certain - Levi and Eren would always have each other. It would add to their happiness if this went well. Eren had a sneaking suspicion that everything would and he always trusted his instincts. Levi finally being on the same page was a clear indicator of that.


	7. Wings In Flight

The sun had risen high in the sky that day, generating more than a generous amount of blistering heat, and even the shade was a miserable place to be. Thankfully Mina had been able to wait inside the building where the group meetings were held. Boris had been blowing her phone up for the last couple hours. Almost like he had known that she was up to something today. Not to mention it was something Boris would have disagreed with after his declaration. Mina knew that if Ms. Blouse did not pick her up soon. Boris would more than likely show up at the library. Probably leaving the military base and earning him a write up. Which he would ultimately punish Mina for. As she walked around the shelves lined with literature, she made sure she was deep inside the maze like setup, but not too far from the librarian's desk in case she needed help. Mina also avoided going anywhere near the meeting room, knowing that was where he would first go, and from there hunt her down. If Boris had to track her down...

Mina could almost scream in frustration as her worst fears came to life. Boris strode in like he owned the place. Which more than likely he probably thought that he did. Mina peeked around the shelving and watched while he made his way to the meeting room door. Mina looked to her phone and saw there were five minutes for Mrs. Blouse to show up. She was considering texting her and apologizing the best she could. That she couldn't meet up with her, meet the family, hopefully could smooth Boris' fury. The last part she wouldn't tell her. However it was what she would have to do.

"May I help you?" Mina looked back in the direction of the meeting room hearing Ms. Blouse's voice. The woman who usually gave off an air of friendliness, stood between Boris and the door, almost in a protective manner. Even with her usual kind smile. She seemed to be letting him know he was unwelcome there. Did she know who he was? Well, Mina had told her he was an MP, and he was in military issued uniform. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"I am looking for my fiance. She is a patient of yours I believe." Mina could have violently thrown up at being called his 'fiance'. Instead she just stood there, continuing to watch the exchange, and wondering if she could signal to Ms. Blouse from there. Boris motioned towards the door and gave her a charming smile. "Perhaps we could discuss Mina's care inside and how she is no longer in need of your services."

For a split second she saw Ms. Blouse glance at her waving hand, acknowledging her with a flick of her keys in Mina's direction, then she spoke to Boris, "As important as that chat might be. I really have to be at the hospital across town in fifteen minutes. So if you would please excuse me. I need to retrieve some files before heading out." 

Boris gave her an annoyed look. Mina thought surely he wouldn't hit her too. Because that look is what he gave her before he smacked her around. The expression melted into one of indifference. He gave her a respectful inclined head nod, one soldiers usually gave to civilians, "Very well then. Nice meeting you finally and I hope you have a wonderful day."

"You as well sir." Ms. Blouse told him before she slinked into her office and closed the door on him.

Mina watched while he stared angrily at the door. She knew Boris was beyond livid, his hands clutched at his sides repeatedly clenching, and his jaw worked in a gritting fashion. Mina instinctively knew that Boris knew Ms. Blouse was protecting her from him. There was no way she could go home tonight. If she did so, he would be waiting for her, and he would probably make it to where she could barely move from pain. Mina saw him fish in his pocket for his phone, thankful she had turned her ringer off, and when she still didn't answer his attempt. Boris completely pissed off crammed the cell back in his pocket. Afterward he strode agitatedly from the building.

A vibration from her own pocket drew her attention, she pulled out her phone, and saw that it was a text from Ms. Blouse. The message read: 'Is he gone yet?' Mina quickly texted back: 'As far as I know. I am afraid to move if he hasn't.' Another vibration from reply: 'Be right there. Don't leave.' 

Where could she possibly have left to? Boris had made sure to cut her off from what friends she had. The only ones she had were online now and they knew nothing of her situation. No family other than her parents. In the back of her mind she knew she could call Annie. Maybe even Ymir. She had a better chance of reaching Annie after having to cut contact. Ymir was not as forgiving. Mina couldn't blame her. 

"Are you ready?" Ms. Blouse whispered to her on the other side of the shelf through some books. Mina peered at her through the cracks of space between tomes. In her arms she held blue paper files to her chest. Probably in an effort to validate her lie if she ran into Boris. "Hurry. He just took the elevator upstairs. Let's go. Now."

Mina had never ran so fast in all of her life. Which was a feat due to her big bouncing pregnant belly. Several people stared at her and Ms. Blouse like they were crazy. When they finally reached her car, both of them were out of breath, and Mina made the mistake of looking up. Peering down at them from the second floor window was a peeved Boris. Mina didn't notice the passenger door Ms. Blouse had flung open from the inside and was snapped back to reality as she was yanked into the car. Ms. Blouse stretching over the console between them to do so. Once inside the vehicle. Mina heard the locks on the door click into place and she was still so stunned Ms. Blouse had to buckle her up. Before peeling from the curbed parking and into the road. Thankfully the street was empty at the time. Mina however couldn't process being grateful.

She was going to be a dead woman.

XXXX

"That bastard has some real nerve." Sasha spat out as she slowed down her speed to a legal limit. She just could not believe people of that caliber existed. Then again she could. Because that was why people such as herself existed. So they could help people like Mina. She looked over at Mina who had silent tears pouring from her eyes. "Oh sweetheart." Sasha stroked the side of her face. Then patted her thigh to console her. "You are in a safe zone now. I promise."

Even though she was being completely serious and believed her words would relieve Mina. They did the exact opposite. A sob tore from Mina's throat and she leaned forward where she began to hyperventilate. Sasha realized she was starting to have a panic attack. Quickly she pulled over into a parking lot. Where she had Mina start a deep breathing exercise. At first she struggled with the first few breaths, her whole body trembling, and tears still leaked from her eyes. 

"Oh god. Boris is going to kill me. There is no way he will let me survive embarrassing him like that." Mina gripped at Sasha and hugged her tightly. "He was so fucking angry. I have never seen him so mad. Shit." The girl let go of her and Mina slammed fists on the dashboard. Before sliding down causing herself to slump forward. Placing her head on it and then screaming loudly, "Fuuuck!" 

Sasha's eyes widened in shock of how badly Mina was affected by all of it. How truly terrified that she was. It made Sasha's heart hurt and she hesitantly reached out a hand. Before setting it on her back and rubbing comforting circles in the middle of it. It took Sasha a moment to find her words, "You don't have to go back. We can figure something out later. Right now let's go meet my friends. Okay?"

Mina didn't answer her verbally and settled for only nodding her head. It was obvious that she was still panicking, but not enough to send her spiraling into another episode. Sasha started the car again, then continued on to Levi and Eren's, they were almost fifteen minutes late already. She knew after she explained, their tardiness would be forgiven.

XXXX

The car stopped momentarily ten minutes later after continuing to their destination. Mina's tears had stopped some time ago, her face had mostly dried from the AC vent she had rested her head next to on the dash. She was mentally, emotionally, and partially physically exhausted. She had thought over what Ms. Blouse had said for the remainder of the drive. What had she meant by 'didn't have to go back'? 

However those thoughts were washed away by the scene in front of her. They had stopped at a gate to be buzzed inside and the driveway was surrounded by lush garden vegetation. Several trees stretched endlessly towards the bright sun, a handful of bubbling fountains dotted the landscape, and farther up ahead was a magnificent house. No. Not a house. A multi million dollar mansion. It was an estate! Mina's eyes grew wide trying to figure out who these friends of Ms. Blouse's were. Friends who apparently were filthy rich.

In the same thought Mina suddenly felt very out of place. She was a girl who had lived in a decent part of the city, her family made a moderate living, but they lived like they were poor. Because of her parents vices as well as their avid addictions. So after being brought up on next to meager means. There was possibly no way these people could like a common girl like her. To say she had become apprehensive was an understatement.

Ms. Blouse glanced at her as they smoothly drove around a bend in the drive. The smile was suppose to be reassuring, but it only made Mina burrow into her shell more. The vehicle stopped between the front of the home and the curve of the roundabout they parked on. The roundabout complete with another crystalline fountain at its center. 

"We should get out Mina. They are expecting us after all." Ms. Blouse snapped her out of her observations. This was all very overwhelming to say the least. Mina unbuckled herself and exited the car. Where she began to pull at her clothes, as if it would somehow make her more presentable, and she heard Ms. Blouse giggling at her need to appear proper, "You look like an absolute doll. No need to keep worrying. Just be you. They will love you." 

"I hope so..." Mina told her in a quiet voice. A sign that she was back to her introverted self. Ms. Blouse walked around the front of the car, placed an arm around her shoulders, and walked with her to the doorstep. Where the door opened before the bell could be rung to signal their arrival.

In front of them stood a man with a kind face, big expressive green eyes, and he had seemed to look so familiar to Mina. No matter how hard she tried to place his face, she couldn't for the life of her. But she knew he was a well known figure. The man hugged Ms. Blouse to him, "I was beginning to worry something had happened." Mina wanted to apologetically explain something had indeed happened. "If you hadn't arrived when you did. I was going to call you."

"Sorry about that. We can discuss that all in a bit." Ms. Blouse stepped out of the embrace and the man regarded her with a knowing look. As if he knew the explanation wasn't going to be a pleasant one. Then he turned his attention to Mina, who held out her hand, but he grabbed her into a hug instead, pulling away before speaking, "You must be Mina, right? I am Eren."

"Yes. Nice to meet you Eren." Mina said as the realization dawned upon her. She knew who he was! Eren Yeager of 'Studio 104th Productions' and he was married to Levi Ackerman of 'Freedom International'. They had kept their respective last names for career purposes. Holy shit. Eren was one of her heroes! Of course it would be awkward to state that. Not wanting to come off as a fangirl otaku. This was the equivalent of having an audience with royalty to Mina. 

"Please come inside you two. It's blistering out there." Eren ushered both of the women inside his home with a grin. Mina noticing he had a giddy bounce in each step he took. Eren lead them through a hallway with white marbled floor, walls decorated with antiquated pieces of art, and high vaulted ceilings. They passed by a T shaped staircase. The top of the T spreading towards each wing before descending into wide elegant steps. Soon they were brought into the living room.

Another man who she automatically recognized as Levi stood from his leather recliner, he was shorter in stature yet carried an air of command, and crossed the carpeted floor to her person. Mina didn't know whether to curtsy or to take the hand he held out. So she chose the proper response and shook his hand. 

"Hello, I am Eren's husband Levi." He spoke with a matter of fact voice. It almost reminded her of how a corporal would address a cadet. Slightly reminding her of Boris, but even with his stern expression, Levi seemed a hell of lot genuinely kinder in comparison. "I am hoping Sasha that there is an acceptable reason for your delay."

Ms. Blouse gave a sigh as she collapsed on the couch. Both Mina and her realizing that the subject wasn't going to be dropped. Mina didn't know whether she should be ashamed at being late, because it seemed to bother Levi and Eren so much, or the fact she was ashamed of her situation. Her mentor gave her a look that read, 'Should I explain or you?'

Mina sat down next to Ms. Blouse on the overstuffed sofa and Eren perched on the arm of Levi's recliner. Where he ran his hands over his legs in a similar fashion to what Mina did when she was nervous. She took a moment to center herself, arrange what she wanted to say, then proceeded to speak her voice soft, "The man who impregnated me, Boris, changed his mind about adoption. He really did not want it in the first place." Mina had to take another deep breath and she removed her jacket. Underneath she wore a short sleeve shirt, her exposed arms coated in fading bruises. Some more intense in coloration. Others still almost black. If she was going to be honest - Mina might as well go the full nine yards. "I had convinced him it was a better alternative than raising the baby. Then last night he changed his mind. Started talking about marriage. Following him across seas on deployment. And I...I..." 

She was fighting the urge to start crying again, "I refused to answer his calls today. So he tracked me to the library where I was waiting for Ms. Blouse. Thankfully she intercepted him before he found me. When we fled the building, he was staring down from the second floor and he had this murderous glare. And I...don't..don't what to do." Mina felt her chest tighten and the room swirled together. Another panic attack gripped her. Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea.

XXXX

"Levi can you get her a glass of wine? Please." Sasha asked him as her and Eren crouched down in front of Mina. The poor girl was being hit harder than earlier. If she could get her to regulate her breathing even a bit. Then Mina could drink the wine and it would help her completely relax. "She had one on her way here after leaving the library. It wasn't this bad."

Sasha took the glass from Levi's hand, waiting a few more minutes, when her ragged breathing became steady. Then she held the brim to Mina's lips, watching her gulp as she made a face at the taste, but she emptied the crystal container. Eren took it setting it on the table and remained crouched before Mina. 

"I don't want her going back home. Mina's parents like Boris, for whatever ludicrous reason. She's not safe there." Eren's eyes met hers, both of them at a loss for what to do. Mina's voice made them focus on her. It was barely above an audible raspy whisper, but it was still decipherable.

"My friend Annie. We haven't talked since a little after I met Boris, but if I explain...Annie may forgive me." Mina sat up, she felt a cool cloth rubbing her face, it was Eren gently wiping away the sheen of sweat as well as tears. Levi had brought it to him. Now he stood behind his husband, arms crossed, and an inscrutable expression on his face as he looked at the teen girl.


	8. Baby Steps

"Do you really believe this is a good idea?" Levi asked his husband from inside of their kitchen. In the living room remained Sasha and Mina sitting on the couch. Sasha was trying to calm down Mina, both of the women snuggled together, and Mina was leaning against Sasha. Levi inconspicuously peeked around the corner at them; to make sure this conversation remained private. "If we continue with this we will be dealing with a deranged MP. Plus, that girl is practically homeless. She would be stupid to go home after that encounter. And the answer is 'No' Eren. Mina is not staying with us."

Eren had been busy plating the snacks as neatly as possible; when Levi had sauntered in behind him and began voicing his frustrations. The situation was less than ideal, but everyone was now involved in it. They also knew from the beginning it could be tedious. Now they were the cause of the danger Mina was in with Boris. Yes, Mina had sought out an adoptive couple. However Eren and Levi had agreed to meeting her and pissed off the egotistical MP in the process. It would not be fair to abandon her now. It would not be fair to abandon Mina's child. Eren also couldn't believe Levi was starting to change his mind.

"Levi." Eren's tone was clipped when saying his husband's name. A warning that he was in a serious mood and Levi should just shut up and hear him out. "I have no intention of turning Mina away. We invited her here knowing full well what might transpire. We also knew that Boris could be posed as a risk. If we turn Mina down..." Eren stared into Levi's eyes with intensity, "We might as well kill her ourselves, right? Because there is no way Mina or that baby; are going to survive that type of abject cruelty. If Boris doesn't do her in...her parent's aren't strangers to maltreatment."

There was silence for a few tense heartbeats between them. Eren was completely right with what he had said and it was glaringly obvious; the dark possibilities of what could happen to Mina in the long run. It wasn't that Levi didn't want to help Mina. More of it had to do with the precarious nature of her case. Anything could go wrong at any moment and Levi would have to handle a shambled Eren afterward.

A hand moved through Levi's impeccably neat hair as he breathed out in a huff, "Fine. I am just worried about you. Do you know how wrong things can go? This Boris person seems insane and he is a part of a government organization." Levi was trying to stay as neutral as possible, but his concern was beginning to show through. "We might be filthy fucking rich, but filthy fucking rich doesn't keep you from disappearing. Especially when it's the government who Houdini's your ass."

"I am not scared of him, them, or whoever else might come sniffing around." There was a derisive snort from Levi as Eren continued to speak, "Seriously. I am pretty sure you and Erwin alone could dispose of Boris. If he became a nuisance to any of us. You also know that I am deadly efficient too, but right now..." Eren looked in the direction of the living room, "All I want to do is try to fix that sweetheart in the next room and at the very least get her to smile."

Eren picked up the platter of tasty goodies and gave Levi a kiss on the cheek, "If you love me as much as you say. You will make that your goal too."

XXXX

Mina seemed to be in better spirits when Eren and Levi reentered the living room. She apprehensively took a couple of the finger sandwiches. Eren wanted to tell her she was welcome to more of them, he had cut them into sixths after all, but didn't want to add to her anxiety. He could tell due to her abuse she had multiple issues. Noticing these things made his heart break more and it also made Eren angrier at Mina's transgressors. Eren decided to sit in his own chair this time around. He carefully watched everyone as they slowly ate their fill. It made him happy to see Mina eat several more slivers of sandwich, she also ate the fruits and veggies, and reluctantly took a few slices of the finger cake.

Now seemed like the time to get to know Mina a bit more. Which was the part Eren had been anticipating the most. He wanted to get to know her outside of her nightmarish life. This would help in knowing how to aid her and help her to hopefully recover some type of normalcy. Mina seemed to know Eren was going to ask her something and she gave him a weak smile to go ahead.

"If you could have any career in the world, what would it be?" The question seemed to have caught Mina by surprise. It probably usually wasn't something one asked during an adoption meeting. Then again, Eren wasn't a typical sort of person and he wanted to know Mina on more than a superficial level. Sasha seemed quite pleased with this topic and Levi stared at Mina indifferently waiting for an answer. "It doesn't matter how silly it could be. What ideal job would make you happiest?"

"I have always been interested in drawing manga...Use to have notebooks full of little stories." Mina's voice had seemed filled with enthusiasm and just as quickly her eyes seemed to dull. There was almost a nonspoken 'until Boris' hanging in the air. Which made Eren's skin crawl with disgust. Mina decided to continue on, "You know I thought about applying to your company...104th Productions after I graduated, but my stuff probably isn't good enough."

Eren's eyebrows furrowed together - not in confusion - more out of frustration. He knew beyond a doubt Boris caused these insecurities within her. If it wasn't him who had done so; it was undoubtedly her parents who had. Who were they to tell her whether she was good enough or not to work for him? Who were they to crush any hopes, any dreams, and any aspirations she had contained within her? Eren could tell at one point Mina had been a very vibrant girl. She was still a very charismatic person, but she had been buried under all the negativity hurled at her. Which was sickening to say the least and Mina didn't deserve the burdens weighed on her.

"If I gave you the materials. Could you have something to present me with in two weeks?" There was a grin on Eren's face as he asked her the question. Honestly, even if she showed him a mediocre presentation of her capabilities; he would have accepted it and get her set up in classes to hone her talents. "We can go from there. What do you say?"

A few seconds later Eren was being squeezed by a super excited Mina. He never knew that a pregnant woman could move so fast, but apparently Mina proved to Eren otherwise. She gave him muffled promises as she hugged him. Promises that meant she wouldn't let him down and he wouldn't regret giving her this chance. Moments later she embarrassedly released Eren and her face was flushed as she gave him an awkward smile. It wasn't a full blown expression like he had wanted earlier, but her gratitude had been enough to make him happy.

XXXX

Sasha interrupted the peaceful silence with an inquiry of her own, "Perhaps before we continue this familiarization. We should figure out new arrangements for Mina? I meant what I said earlier - I refuse to let her go back there. Ever again."

"I don't want to go back, but I have no choice." Mina said in a voice that was already starting to crack. Her eyes widened as Levi handed her a handkerchief; she politely took it and held on to it just in case. Mina only then realizing how quiet Levi had been so far, but Eren seemed to be the more lively of the two, "Maybe I can talk to Annie in a few days and set something up with her. It just wouldn't feel right to call her up and randomly ask for a favor like that..."

"I agree with Sasha. Absolutely not." Eren and Sasha stared at Levi with confused expressions. They were trying to figure out if those words came from him. Apparently they had because Levi wasn't finished speaking, "As long as you can trust this Annie person. You can stay with us until you discuss it with her or worst case scenario you can stay with us until we can figure something out." Levi let out a huff of air similar to earlier in the kitchen, "Tomorrow I will contact my lawyers and see what we can do in terms of emancipation. Even though technically your pregnancy should suffice as one, but we will make sure either way that it happens. Are you okay with this?"

Slightly stunned at Levi's stern tenacity of the subject; Mina could only nod her head in assent to the terms. Eren breathed an audible sigh of relief and Sasha's shoulders looked to be pounds lighter. Now that portion had been dealt with everyone could somewhat relax. The next problem on the list was Boris, but they would burn that bridge when they got to it.


	9. Turning Point

There were a thousand and one thoughts running through Mina's pigtailed head. Did Eren...Eren Yeager seriously just offer her a job?! One of the top icons in the anime and manga field; who people would sell their soul for to be and he was offering her a spectacular opportunity. Mina did not know what to do or how to behave in this new situation of hers. She supposed that she should act like herself, but it was growing increasingly difficult to do so. 

Mina's hands found themselves rolling in repetition along her thighs. Which seemed to amuse Eren somewhat, but she didn't understand why. So she stopped doing it for all of five seconds; before her body began doing it of its own accord. Which earned Mina a chuckle from Eren, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Oh no," Eren waved his hand in a reassuring gesture and soon he was laughing again; a slightly bubbly sound which had Levi rolling his eyes,"It's just that is kinda a habit of mine too."

"Really?" Mina asked him in disbelief; as if the thought of him having a habit like that was for real and then she noticed the hand worn marks on his jeans. Eren gave her a sheepish smile almost like saying 'Yeah, see?'. Then Mina almost jumped out of her skin when Levi gave a cough for attention. Ms. Blouse had to place a hand on her knee to calm her, "Y-yes?"

"Have you been to an ob/gyn since becoming pregnant?" Levi asked her as he tried to remain neutral and not scare her with his usual dominate voice. The girl still seemed dazed by his presence, but she didn't seem to be frightened. "Especially since you know, you got knocked up by an asshole. Who barely lets you out on your own."

Sasha gasped quietly at Levi's brashness and Eren simply did a facepalm while he muttered 'insensitive dummy'. Levi shrugged his shoulders and re-situated himself in his chair. Then looked at Mina with one of his fixed stares.

"Well, yeah, I have been to every appointment except..." Mina thought back to when Boris made her cancel the gender ultrasound. It was when he was still set on going with adoption and he didn't want her growing even more attached. The only ultrasounds he had allowed were to confirm pregnancy and to make sure the baby was healthy. "I don't know the baby's sex. He wouldn't let me find out. Because he thought it would deepen attachment."

Sasha started to notice how Mina wasn't saying Boris' name any longer; she chose to refer to him as 'he'. However this wasn't called into question; speaking about him in general was exhausting enough.

"Sorry, that was something you guys might have wanted to know." Mina shifted uncomfortably where she sat on the couch. Desperately trying to prepare herself for the scrutiny which might be coming. It never did. Only a small amount of silence became tangible. Mina deciding to break it, "I am not against one though. Do you have a preference?"

"No." Eren and Levi said in sync. Which led to both of them exchanging mutual looks. The two of them seemed to fit together perfectly; while coming off mismatched. Mina reminded herself of the saying 'opposites attract'. They were definitely an odd couple, but in a good way.

XXXX

"Why don't you tell us about this Annie person?" Ms. Blouse chimed in trying to break the building tension. Mina seemed to be getting anxious; even though she didn't notice it herself at the time. "It would help Eren and Levi to have an idea, of who you will be staying with."

There were many ways Mina could describe her best friend to them. Most of the words would paint colorful pictures of Annie. Mina not necessarily knowing if they would be good personal portraits. Several phrases jumbled themselves in Mina's brain. Until she began sorting through them and hoped they would do Annie justice.

"Annie is self driven, reliable, and Levi somewhat reminds me of her. I have known her since I was in grade school and we were inseparable...until I met him." Mina grew quiet; the more she thought about Boris - her stomach churned realizing how much of her life he had seeped into. "She seems aloof and almost cold when you first meet her. After awhile when Annie opens up...you realize she's a bitch, but she genuinely cares."

"Levi is very similar - he is an asshole with a shining heart of gold." Eren managed to chuckle as he poked fun at his husband.

Levi gave Eren an eyebrow before retorting, "Well, you are a brat saturated in cry baby tears."

"Will you two quit flirting in front of company?" Ms. Blouse asked as she reached for another sandwich. Ever since the food was brought out; she had been constantly eating. Ms. Blouse was pacing her consumption, but it seemed like she was straining to do so. All Mina thought was that she seriously loved food.

Mina shook her head at Ms. Blouse's words, "No. They are fine. It's kind of nice actually." Which was honestly true for Mina. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so comfortable. A type of comfortable that didn't equal to knowing how to survive. It was more of a feeling of basically 'being' and Mina enjoyed all of what the sensation had to offer.

XXXX

Eventually Ms. Blouse looked at her cellphone; a surprise look crossed her face. After discussing Annie amongst other things. Mainly Eren and Levi subtly and not so subtly teasing one another. She had lost track of time and it was heading into late afternoon, "I have to go meet Connie soon. We are going to a concert with some friends." Ms. Blouse gave Mina an apologetic smile, "And you're sure about staying here for now?"

"Mhm," Mina nodded at her while biting her bottom lip. She just as quickly stopped her nibbling; realizing it might make her seem unsure. Mina then realizing how many nervous habits she actually had, "I will be fine. If anything changes I will let you know. Go have fun, seriously."

"Only if you are sure..." Ms. Blouse said as she stood and hugged Mina from where she was sitting. Then Eren embraced her for a moment patting her back and Levi just regarded her with a nod of his head. Which seemed to be a mutual thing because Ms. Blouse returned it. "See you guys later."

Mina watched her walk out the door with Eren as her escort. He gave her one last hug at the door and he told her to 'be safe'. Eren also promised Ms. Blouse he would indeed take care of Mina and if anything happened to contact her immediately. Once she was finally gone; Eren seemed as though the three minute exchange had exhausted him.

"Now, how about we get you settled in?" Eren gave Mina a bright grin.


	10. AN

Hello lovelies!

I have not abandoned my stories or any of my readers! My internet has been cut off the past month and maybe so for the next month. I thought that I would just let you all know that. Since all of the chapters of my previous stories are on my lappy and therefore cannot be posted until I have net again -- I am working on a new project from my phone: Into The Wild. It is an original story and I hope that you enjoy it!

Hugs and lots of love,

Queenie

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
